El Sentimiento de una partida
by Alii-san
Summary: podía mirarte, mas no tocarte, podía tenerte cerca, mas nunca serias mio porque estaba segura que todos y cada uno de tus pensamientos le pertenencia a ella aun estando muerta... Espero os agrade mi historia acepto sugerencias, y sobre todo sus hermoso comentarios nos vemos personitas bellas n n


Rogué

Sentía que moría, no soportaba ver como el hombre del que me había enamorado sufría por haber matado a su chica, sentía como si una daga hubiese atravesado mi corazón, me sentía totalmente destronada, sobre todo por el hecho de verle sufrir por aquella mujer que frente a mi le había herido.

``Si el amor fuera como un dulce creo que podría describirlo como un chocolate puede ser muy dulce, pero si lo llegas a probar puro puede resultarte muy amargo ´´

Algo era seguro mi mas grande temor, era perder a logan pro eso había decidido callar todos mi sentimientos, en un principio creí que Bobby podría apagar esos sentimientos por el pero no fue así, solo los calmo por un rato pero después se volvieron mucho mas fuertes, el era consiente de ello y aun así ambos nos ayudamos yo le apoye cuando el decidió salir con otra chica y el a mi cuando me encontraba en un dilema por amar a un hombre que solo me miraba como una chiquilla..

-aun no a querido salir de la habitación -escuche como strom hablaba con Hank , en medio de la noche.

-lo se pero no podemos hacer nada ororo , después de todo no podemos entender lo que sintió al matarla, debió ser una decisión difícil-le dijo mientras strom le abrazaba

-pero aun así, Hank no lo comprendo yo también perdí a Scott ,al profesor y a jean -dijo ella molesta

-si lo se , pero el perdió a la mujer que amaba-le recordó haciendo que esta se tranquilizara

-tienes razón...su perdida es muy distinta a la mía pero no por eso significa sea menos importante-

Solo podía escuchar a escondida aquella conversación hasta que no pude mas e intervine aun cuando no debía

-señor Hank , strom -dije haciendo presencia

-que pasa querida- dijo Hank mientras se alejaba de strom

-disculpe que me entrometa, pero me gustaría saber como sigue logan-dije sin mas

-logan ?-dijo algo extrañado

-logan es su mejor amigo y quien la rescato-dijo strom mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta sus lagrimas

-ya veo.. tu eres la protegida de logan -dijo mientras me observaba- veras, el aun no se encuentra bien , no deja que nadie se acerque a el así que decidimos dejarlo solo por un tiempo-dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá del estudio del profesor

-rogué se como te sientes, pero lo mejor es dejarlo por ahora-dijo strom mientras me daba un abrazo y me dedicaba una sonrisa

-podrá hablar con el -pregunte, ambos se miraron y después de unos segundos

-no creo que sea buena idea -dijo strom-no me malinterpretes se que te preocupa pero, no se si será el mejor momento para que te acerques, podría herirte -dijo algo preocupada

-no lo hará, el nunca lo haría- dije segura - el me salvo mas de una vez , no creo que haga algo tan horrible-dije un poco enfadada

-tranquila rogué -dijo Hank mientras se ponía de pie-lo que intentamos decirte es que es peligroso acercarse a el mas cuando esta enojado , si cuerdo es un peligro-trato de bromear, yo solo sonreí

-creo que perdemos mas no intentando sacarlo del abismo, -le dije mientras salía del estudio

Camine durante un rato por casi toda la mansión , hasta que legue al cuarto mas alejado de todo uno que estaba rodeado de oscuridad y no parecía tener vida, en un principio me espante , pues todas esas películas de terror que había visto eran así todo pasaba en corredores oscuros y solitarios , trague saliva y antes de dar un paso revise mi ropa, mi piyama tapaba todo mi cuerpo y mis guantes estaban bien puestos así que no pasaría nada, camine por aquel pasillo que me pareció casi eterno juro que casi moría del miedo, hasta que llegue a la puerta...

Di un par de golpes pero no me respondía así que decidí entrar por mi propia cuenta, abrí poco a poco y observe como aquella habitación se encontraba hecha un desastre.

-Loga , estas ahí -pregunte mientras cerraba la puerta y trataba de mirar entre aquella oscuridad

-que haces aquí Marie -pregunto mientras aparecía tras de mi, haciéndome brincar del susto

-quería...saber como estabas...-solté mientras me giraba y quedaba frente a el, lo observe detenidamente estaba sin su camiseta cosa que me avergonzó pero no era tiempo de pensar en esas cosas

-que mas da mejor lárgate de aquí-me hablo con una voz que jamás había utilizado en mi , mientras pasaba a mi costado

-logan... por favor no te molestes -le dije mientras intentaba acercarme a el -hay personas que se preocupan de ti, y strom te necesita para lidiar con la academia ella no puede sola- le dije mientras tocaba su brazo , pero el aparto mi mano

-tiene a Hank así que no creo que me necesite mucho mocosa, y no deberías estar aquí que no te lo advirtieron si tientas al lobo te puede matar -dijo mientras sacaba sus navajas

-si me hubieras querido matar lo habrías hecho ase mucho-le dije mientras con mis manos enguantadas tocaba sus navajas -realmente la ...amabas verdad- le dije, mientras sentía por dentro como me derrumbaba

-eres una mocosa , no sabes nada -dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama

-ya , ya lo capto soy mocosa, pero le amabas cierto- dije mientras trataba de sonreír, cuando quería llorar

-porque te interesa tanto -pregunto molesto

-porque tu me salvaste a mi y ahora es mi turno -le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

-que mocosa mas rara-dijo mientras apretaba los puños y se recargaba en mi hombro

- y que hombre tan mas terco- le dije , mientras por dentro me sentía totalmente infeliz al saber como se sentía en ese momento.

Pase todo lo que restaba de la noche junto a logan el no me decía nada ni yo preguntaba a excepción de cuando pregunte acerca de jean,

-Tengo sueño -me dijo mientras se sentaba

-deberías dormir -le dije mientras me ponía de pie

-mejor vete a tu cuarto- me dijo mientras se tiraba en la cama

-no esta bien me quedare aquí-le dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón

-que te vayas a la maldita habitación , no es como que me vaya a ir o algo por el estilo -dijo molesto

-no tengo sueño -mentí

-supongo que quieres dormir conmigo -dijo mientras hacia espacio en la cama -no es como que te vaya hacer algo -

-lose- dije mientras me acostaba su lado -descansa -dije mientras el dormía dándome la espalda, le observe unos cuantos segundos por que después de eso caí perdidamente dormida...

A la mañana siguiente sentí como los rayos de sol me despertaban, ``que molesto´´ pensé mientras me movía , pero sentí algo extraño así que abrí los ojos y me lleve una sorpresa algo...extraña

Observe y tenia a logan a centímetros de mi rostro, podía casi sentir su respiración y su cuerpo cerca de mío mientras su brazo rodeaba mi cintura, sentí una vergüenza tremenda aun cuando el se encontraba, ``Marie esto no esta bien, el ama a otra´´ pensé mientras movía lentamente su brazo y daba gracias que estuviera dormido, me levante cuidadosamente y le tape con la sabana , mire su rostro y parecía que estaba frustrado, preocupado y enfadado me di la media vuelta y salí de ahí estaba segura si estaba un segundo mas cerca de el solo me lastimaría, corrí por aquel largo pasillo hasta que finalmente ,nuevamente mire a mis compañeros que me preguntaron donde había estado , yo solo sonreí y les dije que había madrugado, ellos sonrieron pues no me conocían por madrugadora pero me dejaron.

Pase el resto del día pensando si se encontraría mejor o si estaba simplemente bien, entre a todas mis clases y solo esperaba el momento para ir nuevamente a buscarle pero no duro mucho mi espera pues cuando me decidía a ir a hablar con el señor Hank y strom me encontré con el

-te fuiste sin despedir mocosa- reclamo mientras fumaba uno de sus habanos

-logan- exclame un tanto contenta- decidiste salir de tu habitación - el solo medio sonrió y aun con esa mirada triste me dijo:

-solo vine a hablar con strom - dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta

-pasa algo - pregunte un tanto curiosa

-nada de cuidado -dijo mientras desaparecía por aquellos corredores

-logan...-susurre

Luego de eso, fui con strom y Hank quienes me contaron que logan les pedía mas tiempo y que después de eso tomaría una decisión acerca de irse o quedarse en la escuela, ante aquella decisión yo no podía hacer nada pero la sola idea de volverlo a perder me partía el corazón aunque a quien engañaba no podía preocuparme de alguien que no me pertenecía ni en cuerpo ni en alma. estaba un tanto decepcionada así que decidí no volver a verle, en lugar de eso salía en las noches a mirar la fuente o las estrellas me sentía mucho mejor así me sentía relajada, cerraba los ojos y escuchaba el cantar de los grillos y el ruido del viento que golpeaba a los arboles con gentileza ...

-Rogué- escuche que alguien decía mi nombre abrí los ojos de golpe y ahí estaba el

-logan , que pasa- dije mientras me sentaba en la banca

-nada solo salí a tomar aire aunque no deberías estar tan noche fuera de la cama- me dijo mientras miraba a la nada

-no es como si me pudieran hacer algo-bufe ante el hecho de que todo el que me tocaba terminaba en coma o muerto

-no deberías estar tan segura- discutió mientras prendía uno de sus habanos

-logan, aunque seas tu aun así puedo hacerte daño -le dije tratando de recordarle lo que paso con magneto

-mocosa estúpida-dijo mientras fumaba- me iré por un tiempo así que no te pongas a llorar -dijo de la nada

-te vas... -repetí- cuanto tiempo... -exigí saber, mientras luchaba por contener las lagrimas

-no lo se creo que hasta que me canse -dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-logan...-casi grite su nombre- por favor...no te olvides de mi- le dije mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo

-eso nunca...- dijo mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba gentilmente mis cabellos.

Ese día se despidió de mi y no le he vuelto a ver desde entonces , pero una cosa es segura la próxima vez que le vea no me contendré.

Habían pasado casi 2 años desde que se había ido, cada noche pensaba en que volvería pero no era así , había llegado a pensar que tal vez no regresaría pues esta casa solo albergaba dolorosos recuerdos para el. Como todos los días me encontré abajo con mi amiga kitty quien me esperaba con un pastel de chocolate

-Feliz cumpleaños - me dijo mientras sonreía para mi

-dios Kitty , no debiste -le agradecí mientras le abrazaba

-ahora a soplarle-me dijo entusiasmada , así que lo hice- bravo rogué feliz cumpleaños numero 22- dijo entusiasmada

-Kitty no me recuerdes lo viaja que soy -le dije en broma mientras tomaba un trozo de aquel pequeño pastel

-que te pasa si yo ya tengo 20 , así que ambas lo somos -dijo en broma

-eres una tonta- le dije mientras le abrazaba

Este verano kitty había decidido quedarse conmigo por unos días, pues como solía pasar solo yo me quedaba en la mansión junto con Hank ,strom y su novio nightmare. pero hoy seria diferente por que kitty pasaría el día conmigo y de ahí le acompañaría a la central de trenes para que se fuera de visita con Bobby, Coloso y pyro a Seattle.

-Segura que no quieres ir- me pregunto por enésima vez mi terca amiga

-ya te dije que estaré bien- le dije casi aventándola por el vagón del tren

-cuídate y promete llamar aunque sea una vez no como la ultima vez que nos fuimos -dijo en reproche

-claro, esta vez te prometo lo hare -le dije mientras me despedía de ella y miraba como se marchaba el tren.

Cuando regrese a casa , se sentía totalmente sola ``vaya que deprimente´´ pensé mientras entraba a la cocina tome una soda y unas palomitas y subí rumbo a mi habitación pero entonces escuche el ruido de una motocicleta y baje nuevamente las escaleras, mientras observaba la puerta deje mis cosas en una mesita que estaba ahí y me acerque a la puerta y justo cuando estaba por abrirla el la abrió de un golpe dejándome algo asustada que retrocedí unos pasos atrás

-Hey mocosa a pasado tiempo -dijo mientras yo me tiraba sobre el -tranquila- dijo mientras me abrazaba

-logan, vaya que te has tardado -le reclame mientras me separaba de el.

- de saber que me recibirás así siempre que me vaya me iría mas seguido-bromeo conmigo

-no digas tonterías - le dije mientras caminaba a su lado

- y donde están todos -pregunto

-pues es verano así que muchos se han ido de vacaciones -le dije mientras tomaba mis cosas y subíamos las escaleras-

-hey mocosa si comes esas porquerías vas a ponerte gorda y fea- dijo mientras fumaba

- déjame en paz- reclame mientras comenzaba a comer

-y tu por que no te has ido -pregunto

-por que te estaba esperando -se me salió de lo mas natural , hasta que segundos después reaccione -después de todo.. soy tu amiga y es lo que hacemos no -dije mientras me retacaba la comida tratando de ocultar la vergüenza

-tranquila niño te vas a ahogar con tanta comida-dijo mientras sonreía

-y cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte esta vez-pregunte mientras le daba un sorbo a mi soda

-no lo se- dijo mientras entraba a su vieja habitación que ahora estaba limpia como debía ser

-quien limpio mi chiquero-dijo algo molesto

-yo quien mas , cualquiera que entrara por acá pensaría que es un matadero, hasta yo lo pensé- le dije mientras me sentaba en uno de los sofás

-ah.. -dijo mientras aventaba su ropa a la cama y comenzaba a quitarse la camiseta

-woo hey espera que demonios haces, aun estoy aquí- le dije algo avergonzada

-pues , cierra los ojos, después de un largo viaje necesito un baño -dijo

-claro,-dije mientras me ponía de pie -yo también lo necesito, mas tarde vuelvo y bienvenido de nuevo - le dije mientras salía de la habitación

Después de darme una ducha que bien me así falta regrese a su habitación

-hey loga puedo pasar- dije mientras habría la puerta

-ya has vuelto niño-dijo mientras tomaba una cerveza

-si-conteste mientras tomaba asiento - y cuéntame como te fue en tu viaje- pregunte

-vaya que eres curiosa -dijo mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su maleta -pero si conocí a una chica- confeso mientras miraba por la ventana, en ese momento sentí como mi corazón dolía y unas inmensas ganas de llorar me inundaban

-ah una chica, y como la conociste - pregunte intentando sonar feliz ,mientras le sonreí

-veras es algo complicado, le conocí en un bar mientras peleaba como siempre- dijo mientras volteaba a verme , yo sentí como me partía el corazón yo... no resistiría mas

-oh ya veo ella parece ser alguien especial- dije con algo de dolor y en ese momento sentí que no lo soportaría mas

-si.. si no hubiera sido por esas palabras que me dijo ella y por sus acciones tal vez nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

-vaya parece ser una buena chica- dije mientras me giraba a otra dirección intentando contener mis lagrimas

-si.. pero ella a sufrido mucho por mi, por lo que logro ver... y creo que de nuevo la he hecho llorar -dijo mientras se inclinaba frente a mi.

Yo solo me gire y me quede mirándole fijamente, acaso a quien se refería era a mi

-pero de que estas hablando-dije sorprendida, mientras el limpiaba algunas de mis lagrimas

-parece que me costo mucho el hecho de aceptar que me había enamorado perdidamente de una mocosa -dijo mientras tomaba mis manos

-pero... yo creí que. Jean- pregunte inmediatamente- que pasa con ella tu le amabas pensé que no amarías a nadie después de ella y bueno no puedes tocarme sin que te mate o termines en coma y bueno..

-Marie hablas demasiado -dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado- jean realmente fue alguien importante en mi vida, al extremo de llevarme a una depresión pero tu.. tu fuiste como un Ángel que ayudo a una bestia como yo -dijo mientras soltaba mis manos y se ponía de pie -mocosa dime acaso piensas que aquella vez te abrase solo porque si -dijo haciendo que me sorprendiera y me pintara de mil colores

-a que te refieres- pregunte , mientras evitaba su mirada

-a que aquella ves que tu dormiste conmigo, por alguna extraña razón terminamos abrazados y no fuiste tu quien despertó primero.. si no yo y por alguna razón tenerte entre mis brazos me hacia sentir bien -confeso mientras me daba la espalda - y ya si no me hagas decir tonterías que eso ni se me da bien - dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama

-vaya... así que logan , has estado interesado en mi desde aquel día- pregunte con algo de malicia mientras me acercaba a el

-mocosa te dije que no hicieras preguntas innecesarias -dijo molesto y con su voz tan dura como siempre , me puse de pie y le dije:

-pues yo eh estado enamorada de ti desde, aquella vez que me salvaste - le confesé finalmente después de tanto tiempo

-eso, ya lo sabia -dijo mientras tomaba mi mano

-pero como- pregunte algo apenada -tan obvio era- dije algo avergonzada

-jean me lo dijo..-contesto el mientras sonreía de lado

-que vergüenza- dije sin pensarlo

-si eso te avergüenza no puedo esperar a verte cuando estemos juntos - dijo mientras se ponía de pie y me abrazaba

-a que te refieres -pregunte algo confundida, el me sonrió, pero esa sonrisa nunca la había visto en sus labios, y me susurro al oído :

-`` En algún momento tendrás que ser mía´´- sentí como mi piel se erizaba y una vergüenza inmensa me inundaba ,pero acaso estaba loco!

-estas loco!, no podríamos estar juntos aun si lo deseara tanto, no resistirías estar en contacto con mi piel -le dije mientras intentaba esconderme en su pecho

-no estés tan segura de ello -dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi cabello, yo solo agarre su camiseta con fuerza y juro por dios si no me hubiera estado sosteniendo de la cintura probablemente habría terminado en el suelo-pero por ahora, me conformo con un beso tuyo- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y sus labios y los míos hacían contactos, en un principio trate de alejarlo pues no deseaba lastimarlo para nada , pero entonces me dijo:

-tranquila. Yo estaré bien- yo solo mire como sus labios sangraban un poco pero en cuestión de segundos se regeneraban..

-te duele..-pregunte mientras tocaba sus labios con mis manos enguantadas

-nada que no pueda soportar- dijo mientras me sorprendía con un beso.

Esa noche fue la mas increíble de mi vida , la pase junto al hombre del que había estado enamorada por mucho tiempo, aun podía podía observar como algunas de sus heridas de iban cerrando poco a poco y como algunos rastros de sangre quedaban en su piel..

-estas bien?- le pregunte mientras tocaba su rostro

-eso debería preguntarte yo-dijo mientras me acercaba mas a el -te dolió mucho -pregunto

-nada que no pueda soportar- dije mientras intentaba moverme , pero era imposible sentía como si mis huesos fueran a quebrarse, dios eso había sido tan salvaje acaso .?

-te lo dije, no pasaba nada si lo intentábamos- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

-creo que tenias razón-le dije mientras caí profundamente dormida

Después de eso logan y yo mantuvimos nuestra relación oculta pues a el le molestaba el hecho de que strom le estuviese molestando a cada momento respecto a ese tema así que para evitar eso, decidió que después les diríamos.

Y así fue como paso alrededor de uno año cuando finalmente Hank nos descubrió, en el patio besándonos, en un principio strom y Hank no dejaban de burlarse de logan pero a la vez se alegraban de que nuevamente pudiera seguir con su vida normal

-vaya que se lo tenían guardado chicos- dijo strom mientras me daba un abrazo

-te lo dije ororo este chico es todo un animal- dijo Hank mientras reía

-pues mira quien habla bola de pelos -dijo logan algo disgustado

Realmente había sido difícil esperar por el, por que creí que aun cuando los años pasaran me seguiría mirando de la misma manera, pero en ocasiones todos ocultamos algo y ese algo puede llegar a sorprendernos , por que algo es seguro el nunca me dirá una palabra de amor bonita, me dará un regalo o se acordara de mi cumpleaños pero eso no importan porque se que cuando la oscuridad llegue y no se escuche ni un solo ruido entonces y solo entonces será mío...


End file.
